¿Amarte yo?
by Clarii99
Summary: La venganza es dulce, sobre todo si Nutella tiene que ver con ella.


**Disclaimer:**

**InuYasha y todo el elenco, no me pertenecen, son obra de la genial Rumiko Takahashi**

**Nutella, ese exquisito manjar, es de procedencia italiana, hecha a base de cacao y almendras, perteneciente a la empresa "Ferrero", cuyo creador es Pietro Ferrero, ¡Un aplauso para éste genio de la comida!**

**La historia es mía, no me plagies :c **

* * *

_Dedicado a Vanessa Orbegoso, Isaac Castellanos y Valeria Rua_

* * *

Era una tranquila tarde allá en la Época Feudal, los pájaros volaban alineados en el lejano horizonte y los hermosos matices que brindaba el cielo, le daba un toque de tranquilidad al paisaje.

Pero alguien no estaba tranquilo, nada tranquilo. InuYasha estaba en el Pozo Devora Huesos, esperando cuál perrito en guardia, que Kagome volviera de su tiempo, ¡Ya habían pasado 5 días, joder!, el hanyou la extrañaba demasiado, además, para rematarla, había decidido confesar sus sentimientos ese mismo día, se lo reflexionó varias veces y… ¿Por qué no? Ella le demostraba su amor día con día, y él seguía en la misma cantaleta de semi ignorarla, _vaya pedazo de animal. _Definitivamente era hora de dar un paso más, y la muchacha no se había dignado a aparecer.

Así que ni corto ni perezoso, resolvió tomarse una siesta de medio tiempo, de tanto pensar cómo iba a decir todo lo que sentía, casi se le salen los sesos. _Vaya romanticón_

Finalmente después de 1 hora, que en los sueños del peli plateado fue un hermoso siglo de descanso, la colegiala arribó al mencionado lugar, y sin querer queriendo, le dio un mochilazo al montículo de carne dormilona que ahí estaba. Pero, ¡vaya sorpresa! Menudo sueño que se había mandado, ni media tonelada de libros y provisiones lo despertaron.

Kagome logró salir del pozo, y al ver a InuYasha dormido, decidió dejarlo creerse "Bello Durmiente" y abrió su mochila amarilla rebuscando algo con desesperación. Lo encontró. Un frasco de _Nutella _salió a la vista, ¡A engordar se ha dicho!

Justo cuando la azabache iba a terminar su delicioso banquete, al hanyou se le ocurre levantarse de improvisto. Volteó, Kagome estaba ahí, dándole la espalda. Acabó de incorporarse, se acercó por atrás, esperando la reacción de ella._ Nada_. Habló.

― Kagome…

De repente la espalda de ella se irguió, dio la vuelta sin dejar de sostener el frasco con ambas manos.

― ¡InuYasha! Pensé que ya no ibas a levantar

― ¡Keh! Tonta, no soy tan débil

― Sí, lo que digas, aunque si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo, por mí no hay problema ― Y volteó de nuevo.

― ¡Oye! ― regresó a mirarlo ― Yo… te quería… decir algo.

― Pues dime ― y lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Esos orbes chocolates casi lo dejan mudo.

― Verás… ― desvió la mirada ― me gusta verte sonriendo… es como si me sintiera aliviado… de alguna forma, cuando estoy contigo, me siento más feliz que nunca, yo… ¡Yo…! ― Oh genial, no podía decirlo, decidió optar por el plan B, preguntar ― Tú… ¿Me amas?

_Vaya que directo_

Kagome estaba sonrojada, nunca se lo había imaginado, después de todo éste tiempo, parecía una declaración, nada que parecía, ¡Era una!, pero de repente su cabeza hizo un _clic. _Él siempre la hacía sufrir, por más que le respondiera que sí, ¿Qué probabilidades habría de que no la volviese a dejar para ir a ver a Kikyo? _La venganza es dulce. Muy dulce_

― ¿Amarte yo? ― soltó una carcajada ― ¡Ni que fueras _Nutella_!

¡Upa! Golpe bajo.

― Kagome… ― ahora él estaba enojado ― ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ESE BRUTELLA ES MEJOR QUE YO?

― Es_ Nutella_, InuYasha, y es un exquisito manjar de los dioses

― ¡Keh! No dejaré que ese patán me gane, ¡Tú eres mía!

― ¿Tuya? ¿Desde cuándo le pertenezco a alguien?

― No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡Te amo, Tonta!

― No me hagas reír. Si lo que dices es verdad, ¡No irías a ver a Kikyo cada vez que aparece!

― Pero, mi vida le pertenece, y…

― ¡Ash!, me tienes harta.

― ¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO!

― Ja Ja Ja Ja, _¡Abajo!_

_Sí, Nutella era toda una loquilla, anteponiéndose al amor desde tiempos memorables_

* * *

**Holu:3**

**Si es que leyeron lo primerito, éste Fic va dedicado a Vane-Vane, al Buen Isaac (Por no decirle Ch…) y a Vale, los tres chiflados que son los mejores bailando el Harlem Shake por videollamada.**

**Ajdhaskjd, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews, ¡Den su sepsi opinión! Porfavor c:**

**Eso es todo, Adiós :D**

**Clarii:3**


End file.
